problems
by dmltkwjdalst
Summary: High school AU. Spock and Kirk were in a relationship. And now...


It is summer in a little time. Some of the flowers are already in full bloom, and some of the flowers are about to bloom...

Unfortunately, James T. Kirk, who has flowers on his shoulders, is unlikely to bloom again.

Kirk thinks it's been quite a while already, but at the same time it's like yesterday. Since he can't help it, Kirk decides to concentrate today. However, the words of the book have been distorted since a while ago. Kirk knows that the alphabet looks curly. But what he can see now is that it's more than curly, it's just liquid. The situation is the same even if Kirk rubs his eyes. Kirk struggles in his heart.

If I think of him in these letters... You're stupid. you're stupid, James T. Kirk...

In a moment, Kirk's body gives people a free performance that no one has ever seen in a cafe. It is a performance that erupts from inside and eventually pops out.

The performance is so powerful that Bones, across from Kirk, can almost present a performance in a cafe called 'The First Man to Drink Coffee and Spit It Out'.

Fortunately, coffee just goes into his throat. While he stabilizes his lost breath while swallowing coffee, Bones feels a little sad about his situation. He can't say his situation is too sad, because of Kirk.

Bones donsen't know why Kirk just did it all of a sudden, but the reason is roughly predictable.

Kirk's symptoms-burst performance-have occurred for almost the same reason in the last couple of months.

Whatever the reason, with Bones in front of him trying to have another cup of coffee, Kirk is fluttering in the eyes of the cafe's people. But that's not because of shyness. His only remaining pride was not hurt by their gaze.

It's just...

Bones is beginning to wonder if he is dumbfounded or if he feels sorry for his friend in front of him.

'What I feel when I see a boy suddenly crying in public...yeah, well, it's both.'

James T. Kirk, a boy in the middle of his life. It's been an hour since he said goodbye to his best friend at the cafe. And he's still sniffing.

'I think it would be better to avoid black ones for now. Even the alphabet in the book.'

This is Kirk's conclusion who created a new broken heart in the book.

His friend, Bones, told him to look for a new relationship, perhaps with sincerity. Kirk just nodded.

Bones may have said that while watching Kirk's colorful lovelife, but now Kirk's life was colorless. It's just gray.

Spock was dumped a couple of months ago. He dosen't know why, no, he has heard why.

The people around Spock said, The love of youth is flowing. Those words were both comforting and teasing. Spock ignored it whenever he heard it.

Spock doesn't really remember the day in detail. Just suddenly he was told to break up, he was told by Kirk that "I don't think I can actually live with just one person."

And as usual, Kirk caught the eye. It was illogical. And since Spock has recovered his mental faculties, he has been in a state of illogical confusion.

Spock thinks more. It was Spock's confession that he started the relationship, and his partner was James Kirk, who confused people's emotional state. Kirk was judged to be the finishing touch on everything. He took over Spock's confession, which began to hesitate, and beautifully finished it. But Spock didn't expect ending the relationship to be same way.

Coming out on the street was the wrong choice. Seeing the sky makes Spock very nervous about the sun shining.

Yes. There was a person with that shiny hair who was always smiling at Spock's black hair. Blonde, like the boy sitting there...

Kirk is mumbling at the ground. Kirk doesn't feel like he's got anything to say. He seemed to be free-spirited, and increasingly felt that even if he had been confessed, it would be a problem for Spock.

Kirk seemed to be in Spock's way. That's why he ended the relationship with confidence, but Kirk wasn't like himself after that.

Because of the sniffing, Kirk's eyes and ears were hard to grasp. He kept muttering.

"I'm an idiot. I'm never gonna do anything like love again. That way, I don't break up..."

The Vulcan boy, who came quietly to Kirk, took over Kirk's mutter.

"...I don't break up with anyone else. Because Spock is the last one."

Kirk's sniffing stopped. In front of a clear view, he can see a familiar black hair.


End file.
